Divisions List
Confederate Guardians (CG) ------- No Descriptions Given ------- -Sanctus Imperium (SI/MP) Commander: {X} Furry Wolf Chief: {DC} Totalynotgeneralswop Deputy Chief: {HD} DarkKnight_HD1 Information: A rule enforcing department, helping royal guards to carry out their objectives, arrest criminals. Entrance: Applications. -The Confederate Royal Guards (RG) Director:{HR} Thor2324252617 Deputy Director: --None-- Information:The Confederate Royal Guards is for protect The Confederation Generals Admiral+, they have highly armed to protect the admirals ,Royal Guards have Good Grammar and Good Combat Skills, it lead by Thor2324252617. Entrance: Application. -The Confederate Commandos (CC) Omega: {D} Phoenixcraft99 Delta: {D} boomboy789u Information: The Commandos are the most elite gunfighters. They are tasked with defending and protecting against other clans. They are the best of the best and more. They are some of the most loyal and skilled the Confederation has to offer. Entrance: Pass a tryout/invite by a High Command member+. -The Confederation Generals Guard Spec-ops (Spec-ops) Commander: {D} boomboy789u Deputy Director: {HR} DarkKnight_HD1 Information: The Spec-ops are an elite force of well trained members that will follow commands without hesitation and are very skilled with there weapons. -The Confederation Generals Guard Medical Department (MD) Director: {X} Furry Wolf Deputy Director: {HR} Thor2324252617 is GOD Information: TCGG MD is a supportive division. Their main job is to heal units who ever get hurt during battle. MD will mainly in charge of healing. Equipments: Medic Gun, Medic Bag, Assult Fire, Pistol, Detain and a radio. Entrance: Pass a MD tryout hosted by Chief Physician+ and 3 different evaluations after tryout. Morph: Nurse In Charge+. -Confederate Guardians (CG) ------- No Descriptions Given ------- -Sanctus Imperium (SI/MP) Commander: {X} Furry Wolf Chief: {DC} Totalynotgeneralswop Deputy Chief: {HD} DarkKnight_HD1 Information: A rule enforcing department, helping royal guards to carry out their objectives, arrest criminals. Entrance: Applications. -The Confederate Royal Guards (RG) Director:{HR} Thor2324252617 Deputy Director: --None-- Information:The Confederate Royal Guards is for protect The Confederation Generals Admiral+, they have highly armed to protect the admirals ,Royal Guards have Good Grammar and Good Combat Skills, it lead by Thor2324252617. Entrance: Application. -The Confederate Commandos (CC) Omega: {D} Phoenixcraft99 Delta: {D} boomboy789u Information: The Commandos are the most elite gunfighters. They are tasked with defending and protecting against other clans. They are the best of the best and more. They are some of the most loyal and skilled the Confederation has to offer. Entrance: Pass a tryout/invite by a High Command member+. -The Confederation Generals Guard Spec-ops (Spec-ops) Commander: {D} boomboy789u Deputy Director: {HR} DarkKnight_HD1 Information: The Spec-ops are an elite force of well trained members that will follow commands without hesitation and are very skilled with there weapons. -The Confederation Generals Guard Medical Department (MD) Director: {X} Furry Wolf Deputy Director: {HR} Thor2324252617 is GOD Information: TCGG MD is a supportive division. Their main job is to heal units who ever get hurt during battle. MD will mainly in charge of healing. Equipments: Medic Gun, Medic Bag, Assult Fire, Pistol, Detain and a radio. Entrance: Pass a MD tryout hosted by Chief Physician+ and 3 different evaluations after tryout. Morph: Nurse In Charge+.